MARIO AND YOSIH FIGHT MYSTERIOUS EVIL IN LUIGI
by thatwasntababyruth
Summary: Mario adn yoshi must fight an very eveil thing that is attacking luigi from th einside out. luigi thinks it is the 'spicy meatball' that eh ate earlier but, who knowS!


Today was turly a speshal day for Mario 64. mario defeated eveil king BOwser approximatly one year ago exaclty and now it was time to celebrate kind of like a aniversirty. prinecss Peadh finally made th cake she promisd for marlo and mario ated it and loved it. "mmm" mario sayed "chocolate. my favorite." then princess saied, "thats' not the only surprise i have for yuo mario". but then they were inetrupted by luigi.

lUigi was shouting "oh my god-ha. mammia meia i ate the spicy meat-a-ball!"mario and princess were confused. "my guts are really burning mario. its almsot as bad as when the fire goomba put the fireball in my behind!" mario was now dubble confuse becus he knew their was no such thing as a fire gumba adn only he and lugia culd morph to shoot fire balls but perhap snow was'nt the time to worry so mcuh. his bro was in troulbe after alll.

"Luiga! Calm down! There is only on ething I can do for you." Mario unzipped his fly and wistled for yoshi. YOShi, hear dthe noyse form a mile away and began runnignt o mario. Once marlo was naked, he put on his shringk cap to get smaller. THen eh put on his shranked over alls. Mario was now abt the size of a micro goomab. and a micor gommba is very small. Yoshi was alreayd tiny becaus he knew mario wanted to get small. "alright luigi!" mario said. "i have to enter your body!" luidfi gulped. he slowsly turned aron dand spread his asscheeks. "no, not like that!" mario and yoshi jumped very high in the air. acutally ait was extar high for them sense they wear so small. and theyj umped into luigi's mouth. the plan was to fight the evil insitde Luigi like osmosiss Jone accept it was LUige nad not BIll murry.

after mrio and boshi croseed luigi's trembling vuvula they descened down his esofagus. mario reallyh like this part becuase it was just like a slide level on super Mario 64. they jumped strate thru the tummy and then into the coleon. wow! mario thot. "whatever luigi eat must have been very nauhgty!" becos it was gettign much hottter and fireyer in luigii's bowels.

"aha! i found you!" mario and yohsi did indeed find the evil inside of luigi. it was baby bBowser disguised as a meatball. a spicy one too. jsut they way liugi liked it. "Hah! said baby bowser. your too late. onec i make my way outt of luigies' pooper, you can never stop me." mario and oshi looked aroun dthe cavernous darnkess. ther were like a thoughsand tiny fires drifting throught the air. "it turns out that luig's body was the perfect spwaning groudn for all my evil frends." the tiny fires changed colors and turned out to all be magikoopa's that were shooting lasors rite at yoshi and nario. this si terrible mario thougth but hes years of quick thingking had trained himw ell. Mario and yoshi actualy ran TO all the lazres and magic. "yoshi! you kno wwhat we msut do right?" sayd mario. yoshi nodded his head. the team leaped hiigh in the air and did a giant ground pound. mario thought that the giant ground pound wood mak ehis brother's body relees all it's contents. however, if baby Bowser got out, he would be un-stoppalble. Yoshi knew what he must do to save eveyrone. As soon as mairo escaped from Luigi's quaking bowels, yoshi plugged teh hole and unhinged his jaw. "noooo!~" Baby Baowser screamed and began riding the smooth tishue waves toward Yoshi's mouth. Yoshi expanded to many many times his shrunkens ize as his stomack filled with magickoopas adn baby bowser. Soon Yoshu began to prodtrude from Luigi - tale first. Finally the last magikoopa was in yoshi's tummy and then POP! Yoshi poped out of Luigi's butt hole.

Luigi collapsd from fatige after all teh work of 'birthing' a giant Yoshi filled with litteraly millions of koospas so it was really like giving a million tiny birthes. Prinecss Peach also pasedd out because hse was exhasted after listening to the groawns and howels of a fullgrown plumber for abuot four hours.

Yoshi's work was not done yet though. the engordged dinoasur needed to rid the wordl of the evil in his guts once and for all. luckyly his innerds wear more fortified than Luigis. Ysohi squated adn grimaced real real hard. POP! he produced a giant egg. Mario was so impreesed that he placed hte shit egg on the mantlen ext to the 121st star he got from beatng Bowser.

Mario and Yoshi realized they were finally alone ecxept for Princess and Luigi, but they were sleeping. if you have never been in there situaton, then you don't know what it is lik eto share so much sweat with an other dude and it not be sex. it is very frustrating. especial for Yoshi becaus he is a very horney dinosaur. Yoshi and Mario had their way with each other. thrusting their peens all over the room. Princess woke up after a few hours to the site of them just going at it like rabid beasts. "oh mario" princesss aid. "you really know how to push my but tons." THE ENd 


End file.
